<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pandora's Box by PixiesAndFreckles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30104031">Pandora's Box</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixiesAndFreckles/pseuds/PixiesAndFreckles'>PixiesAndFreckles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>morning dew [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(kinda), Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Coffee shop related accidents, Dumb college boys who like each other but don't want to talk about it, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, M/M, Mark gets hurt and blood is mentioned, Non-Linear Narrative, Some angst, Swearing, i do not care that the dates are not formatted correctly, it's not graphic though, rude customers, there is no covid in this universe because i said so</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:27:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,076</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30104031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixiesAndFreckles/pseuds/PixiesAndFreckles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The myth about "Pandora's Box" states that even with all the horrors in the world Hope will stay with humanity until the very end. Mark isn't sure why he's stuck with Donghyuck then since the younger boy only wants to annoy him. Somehow after many arguments and fights, they ended up slowly falling for each other. It's because of the little pieces of Hope they find when they actually get along.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>morning dew [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2237841</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pandora's Box</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*** change in time </p>
<p>____ change in pov</p>
<p>It'll make sense as you read it but there are two timelines in the story "present" day and the flashbacks. I started writing this in the fall which is why that's the time setting. I'm planning on making this a series and adding stories about some of the other relationships and characters.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"> </p>
<p> </p>
<p class="p2">For you, I am calamity</p>
<p class="p2">in a locked box</p>
<p class="p2">where the key is still turning.</p>
<p class="p2">- Lang Leav</p>
<p class="p2">
  <em> <span class="s1">    ______________________________________________</span> </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"><em>Fall Semester: October 7</em> <span class="s2"> <em> <sup>th</sup> </em> </span> <em> 2020</em></p>
<p class="p2">
  <em> <span class="Apple-converted-space">5:30 pm </span> </em>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">Normally when people went to a café they went inside immediately and ordered their drinks to avoid waiting. Mark, however, had been arguing with Jeno for at least ten minutes after they had made it to the café. If Mark wanted his drink he needed to get it himself Jeno said as they had waited for their ride. It wasn’t Jeno’s fault that Mark had been rude to his co-worker and now avoided him at all costs.</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p5">Mark’s workplace wasn’t the typical meeting place but they got out of their respected classes early and decided to waste time by walking the ten minutes to main street. They had a carpool system between the four of them that lived together and it worked out on most days except for Wednesday. Renjun and Jaemin’s classes ended a couple of hours earlier than Mark and Jeno’s so Renjun always drove on Wednesday. If he and Jaemin didn’t want to sit around in the library they’d go home and drive back to get the other two boys. Jeno, had been smart and had a thick sweatshirt on with a leather jacket over top so he was content with standing outside while Mark got his drink. On the other hand, Mark was dumb because he underestimated the temperature outside and his zip-up hoodie was not warm enough to protect against the cold autumn breeze.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">“Please don’t make me go in alone,” Mark pleaded to Jeno.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">“It’s not that big of a deal,” Jeno retorted while texting on his phone. “Go order your drink or we’ll be late.”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">“Jeno,” Mark peeked into the café and still deemed it unsafe to enter alone. “I’ll die if I go in there.”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">“He’s not going to kill you.”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">“He might,” Mark wasn’t stupid he knew what the other boy was capable of. Right, when they had started to get along last semester everything blew up again—and maybe Mark hadn’t handled it the best—okay so Mark handled it in the worst way imaginable. He asked to not be scheduled with Donghyuck, avoided him when possible, ignored his attempts to apologize, and left all texts on read instead of replying.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">“He’s your co-worker,” the glare that had been sent Mark’s way would be ingrained in his mind forever, “I’m pretty sure there’s a policy against it.”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">“Yeah but he’s got Johnny and Taeyong wrapped around his finger.”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">“And they also like you, Mark,” Jeno waved at someone behind Mark. “Our ride is here.”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">“Our ride happens to be your boyfriends I’m sure it’ll be okay.”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">“Renjun might leave without you,” Jeno shrugged and started to walk to the car. “It’s not that far to walk back to the apartment.”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">“I can’t believe you’re leaving me,” Mark pouted. “And it’d be cruel to make me walk while you all go get food.”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">“Hurry up and you won’t be left,” the cellphone in Jeno’s hand pinged, “Jaemin wants coffee too.”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">“Thank god,” His shoulders sagged in relief. “Is he coming in?”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">Jeno read the message and looked at Mark while holding in a laugh, “No he wants you to buy it.”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">“You have to get over your fear of him, Mark!” Jaemin screamed from the car, “It’s unhealthy.”</p>
<p class="p6">After being yelled at and teased, Mark decided he couldn’t avoid it any further and stepped into the café. The line wasn’t too long so it gave Mark the time to prepare himself. Mostly to make sure he had Jaemin’s ridiculous order correct and the fact that he’d have to face public enemy number one.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">***</p>
<p class="p2"><em>Fall Semester: September 9</em> <span class="s2"> <em> <sup>th </sup> </em> </span> <em>2019</em></p>
<p class="p2">
  <em>3:00 pm</em>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">The beginning of any semester was tough for a multitude of reasons and it was even worse with a job added in. Mark was beyond stressed and his classes had started two weeks ago. Professors apparently did not understand easing into things in upper-level courses, which made Mark wish he wasn’t already half-way through his degree. Freshman year seemed like a breeze when he thought about it despite it being about two years ago. <em>Pandora’s Box</em>, the cute little coffee shop he worked in, used to be a stress reliever for him. He fell in love with the atmosphere in his freshman year and applied to be a barista the next. Despite the occasional bad customer it was fun to work at especially since most of the customers were college students who knew what they wanted and didn’t yell when they needed something fixed. It was decorated with brick, lots of plants, interesting artwork, and had free wifi. </p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">But, two weeks ago a new worker was hired. Considering it was in a college town most of the staff happened to be enrolled in the college either as undergrads or graduate students, so people left every now and then. It wasn’t surprising that a new person was coming and Mark was slightly excited to have someone younger than him worker there. Not that he hated being the youngest but it’d be fun to be able to help train someone. That’s what he thought two weeks ago. Now he wished that he never had that thought and that Johnny hadn’t hired Donghyuck at all.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">Donghyuck, at first, seemed promising. He memorized the menu quite fast and he could do the math for change in his head which was impressive but unnecessary due to the cash register. Jaehyun had been the one to relay all of that information to Mark since he hadn’t worked with Donghyuck during his first week. Since Jaehyun had never made himself out to be a liar Mark had been intrigued and hopeful when he first got to work with Donghyuck. It turned out that Jaehyun was a liar because Donghyuck didn’t know a single thing. He constantly asked Mark questions about the settings on the machines and what went into each drink. It had been exhausting to the point where Mark dreaded coming into work on the days he was scheduled with Donghyuck.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">Every time someone else worked with Donghyuck they had nothing but praise for him. It made Mark question why he had been having so much trouble. He couldn’t put his finger on the issue at all. The only thing Mark could think of is that everyone found Donghyuck cute and ignored his faults due to a flashing of some puppy dog eyes. The younger boy had used them on Mark once, and yes, it did melt his heart but Mark was stubborn and wouldn’t budge. He had his own tasks to work on so no he was not going to clean the bathroom for Donghyuck no matter how cute he was.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">Day six of working with Donghyuck did not look like it was going to turn out that well either. Mark had been taking the orders while Donghyuck was in charge of making the drinks. During the morning rush they had worked quickly barely speaking more than what was necessary. Once it had calmed down though that’s when all the problems started.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">“Mark?” Donghyuck asked as he tapped his fingers on the counter.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">“Yeah,” Mark glanced at the younger boy and noticed the smirk on his face. He knew he’d have to take a moment to prepare for whatever nonsense Donghyuck planned to say.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">“Can you show me how to make the flower latte art again?” the pearly whites of Donghyuck’s teeth peaked through his mouth as he spoke. It distracted Mark slightly and he tried to play it off but he knew the younger boy caught on.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">“I showed you twice the other day,” it wasn’t like there were any customers it was practically empty except for the blonde girl in the back.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">“But mine’s terrible,” <em>do not get distracted by the pout Mark Lee, </em>“I need you to show me again.”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">“How about you make one and I’ll help you after,” Mark braced himself for the whining.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">“That’s just cruel Markie,” there it was the <em>signature</em> whine, “it won’t look nice because you won’t show me.”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">“Mine’s not even that nice.”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">“It’s better than Jaehyun’s and so I can’t ask him,” Donghyuck pouted some more. “And the next time I work with Jungwoo is in a few days.”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">“Fine,” Mark huffed as he grabbed the latte mugs. “I’ll make mine first and you’ll do it right after and you better take it seriously or I swear to God—”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">“Well, now Markie,” the Cheshire grin on Donghyuck’s face had been slightly terrifying, “you're not supposed to do that.”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">“Fuck off,” Mark rolled his eyes, “and stop calling me, Markie.”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">“Nope,” with that the younger boy walked over to the counter they used to assemble the drinks. “Time for the lesson!”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">Mark glanced over at the door, the streets were dead as the faint pitter-patter of rain hit the windows, meaning the chance of someone coming and saving him was close to zero. So Mark accepted his fate and started making the espresso for their lattes.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">“Please tell me you know how to make the espresso?” The younger boy shook his head no, “Donghyuck I know you do you literally made some an hour ago.”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">“I got lucky,” which was accompanied by another sharp-looking smile. “Besides it wouldn’t hurt for you to show me again.”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">It took longer going through the steps needed to press the grinds, where to get them, how to put them in the machine, and everything else. Then Mark had to go over how to steam the milk even though Donghyuck definitely knew how to do that as well. When they finally got to that latte art portion of the lesson Mark was ready to go home and cry in his pillow. Every five-seconds Donghyuck asked a new question which Mark <em>knew</em> the younger boy already had the answer too. Mark had realized the true reason why nobody else complained about Donghyuck—he did it on purpose to annoy Mark—that had to be the sole reason for all the questions and excuses. Donghyuck <em>must </em>have known that it annoyed Mark and enjoyed his pain.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">“I’ve forgotten what way to turn this,” Donghyuck said after Mark had finished his latte and set the younger boy to make his own. There was a clear look of confusion on the younger boy’s face but Mark did not buy it. It had to be another trick just to tick him off. Mark deiced he was done playing games and answering questions.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">“Well, I’m not telling you so figure it out,” Mark stated. “I told you a couple minutes ago and I’m done with these games.”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">“Okay, I get it,” Donghyuck’s voice hardened. “The questions are annoying. I’ll admit that I do it for fun, but I’ve actually forgotten so just tell me.”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">“You won’t remember if I have to keep telling you.”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">“Fine!” in one swift movement Donghyuck turned the nozzle on the machine the <em>wrong </em>way causing a popping noise and for it to fall onto the counter. Both boys stared at it as Johnny walked in to check the noise out.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">Frustrated Mark raised his voice not noticing his boss, “Seriously you’ve been here for weeks and you managed to break the machine?”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">“I obviously didn’t mean to do it, asshole.” Mark noticed the change in Donghyuck’s tone as the younger boy’s eyes started to water.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">“You have the entire menu memorized, yeah I know about that, but you <em>forgot</em> how to turn the knob on the coffee machine which you use every day?” Mark knew he shouldn’t be letting his frustration out on his co-worker. It just came spilling out of his mouth since he’d been letting it pile up. He remembered his first few days weren’t great but he couldn’t take it anymore. “Why do you keep bothering me with things you don’t need help on?”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">“Mark,” Johnny’s voice caused Mark to jump, “why don’t you go cool off in the break room while I help Donghyuck.”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">“Fine,” Mark stepped away from the counter trying to calm his breathing as he walks to the break room.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">“I didn’t mean to upset him—,” He didn’t catch the rest of Donghyuck’s sentence and frankly Mark didn’t care to hear his half-assed apology.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">***</p>
<p class="p2">
  <em>Present day</em>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">“Mark?” Donghyuck snapped his fingers which caused Mark to blink rapidly.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">“Can I get<b>—</b>,”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">But Donghyuck cut him off before he could finish his order with a wave of his hand, “Let me guess, you’re going to get your usual Iced Chai,” Donghyuck leaned over the counter to look out the window and saw Jaemin waving at him from the passenger side of Renjun’s car, “and Jaemin’s monstrosity of an order?”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">Mark sighed, “Yep.”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">“Perfect,” Donghyuck typed the order into the cash register and walked away before Mark could pay, “I made them <em>ages</em> ago.”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">“What?” Puzzled, Mark cocked his head to the right and nearly dropped his card.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">“I watched you argue with Jeno for like ten minutes and figured I’d bite the bullet and make it.” Donghyuck shrugged, “and then Renjun pulled up and I watched Jaemin yell at you so I guessed on that as well.”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">“Thanks?”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">“That’s all I get? A confused thanks?” Donghyuck scoffed as he handed Mark the drinks, “Great conversational skills, Mark. It’ll be $8.71.”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">“You caught me off guard,” Mark moved to take his card out of his wallet and gave Donghyuck his card.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">“It gave me something to do while you had your existential crisis.” The card reader interrupted their conversation and Donghyuck handed the card back. “They look upset.”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">Mark turned around to peer out the window and Jeno was leaning up against the car with his arms crossed, “They’ll live.”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">“See you tomorrow?” The younger boy’s tone seemed hopeful and Mark didn’t know what to make of it. It’d be the first time in months where they were on the schedule together. Originally, Jungwoo had been the one to work with Donghyuck but he had an emergency to take care off. No one other than Mark was available to take the shift and it was never fun to be the only person at the café.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">“Yeah,” Mark walked towards the door. “I’ll be here.”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">“Just know it’s because I hate working alone,” Donghyuck said. “Don’t read into it.”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">Mark, of course, read into it and when he tried to bring it up with his friends they promptly shut the conversation down and it ended with Renjun yelling, “Just make out with him already!”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">  ______________________________________________</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  
</p>
<p class="p2"><em>Fall Semester: October 7</em> <span class="s2"> <em> <sup>th</sup> </em> </span> <em> 2020</em></p>
<p class="p2">
  <em> <span class="Apple-converted-space">9 pm </span> </em>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p6">“Next time come with us,” Renjun said through the phone. “Seriously, and if Mark says anything I’ll kick him.”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">“You won’t kick Mark,” Donghyuck sighed while he cleaned up the table in front of him. The café was closed and he was stuck on cleaning duty while Johnny locked everything up. He didn’t bother with keeping their conversation a secret since Johnny knew everything to know about the “Mark situation”. So, his phone was on a nearby chair with the speaker turned all the way up.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">“Are you insinuating that I can’t?” Renjun huffed causing Johnny to laugh from across the room.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">“I know you can but you won’t because it’d probably hurt Mark’s feelings and he’d be a pouty mess for a week and no one wants to deal with that.”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">“We all know you would love to deal with that but you’re a wimp and won’t tell him how you feel.”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Donghyuck picked the phone up and slipped it into the pocket of his apron as he put the chairs on top of the table, which he never understood because he just cleaned the table and would have to clean it again in the morning. He surveyed the rest of the café to find that he already cleaned the rest of the tables and all he had to do was help put things away, and then he could go home.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">“Neither of them will ever admit anything, Renjun!” Johnny yelled.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">“Mark has nothing to admit!” which Donghyuck said mostly to himself despite the volume of the statement. It just wasn’t possible that Mark Lee liked him back, absolutely not, and Donghyuck probably wouldn’t believe it if the other boy did confess. Mark despised him and that was the only answer. And that was perfectly okay! Donghyuck knew how to navigate a world where he didn’t have to worry about being on Mark’s good side. He certainly did not know how everything on the other side worked. They weren’t hostile to each other, anymore, but they weren’t that nice either. There was security in their weird relationship. An odd comfortability that Donghyuck wasn’t ready to change. </p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">“If you say so, Hyuckie,” Johnny smirked. “Now finish your conversation and help me close up so we can go home.”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">“If you don’t come next time I’ll tell Jaemin you cheated that one time during Uno,” Renjun hung up before he could respond.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">“You better go or Jaemin will kill you,” Johnny laughed as Donghyuck walked behind the counter.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">“I’m not scared of Jaemin.”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">“No?”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">“Why would I be?”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">“The kid drinks enough espresso to have some sort of odd super power,” Johnny shrugged, “like there is no way that doesn’t affect him.”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">“I could still kick his ass,” Donghyuck rolled his eyes.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">“Could you also take both Jeno and Renjun?”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">Donghyuck thought about it for a moment before coming to his conclusion, “Probably not.”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">“Well, they’d probably try to fight you if you fought Jaemin so either way you lose.”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">“I hate that you’re right,” the younger boy pouted.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">“And please don’t kill Mark tomorrow,” Johnny said as they locked the front doors. “Taeyong will be here alone and he doesn’t need to babysit you guys.”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">“Taeyong loves us,” Donghyuck winced when Johnny glared back. “Fine, I won’t cause any trouble.”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">“Good,” Johnny placed his arm around Donghyuck’s shoulders. “Or I’d have to fight you.”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">“Why is everyone so violent today?” And they both laughed at that.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">***</p>
<p class="p2"><em>Fall Semester: December 12</em> <span class="s2"> <em> <sup>th</sup> </em> </span> <em> 2019</em></p>
<p class="p2">
  <em>12:10 pm</em>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p6">Donghyuck will admit that his flirting technique needed some improvement after the disaster that went down with the coffee machine. He liked the blush that would appear on Mark’s cheeks when the older boy was flustered by his questions. At first, it was fine and Mark gave Donghyuck the attention he wanted. It was just so much better hearing everything from Mark (no offense to Jaehyun who trained him). Mark’s voice was just very nice and the person attached was as Donghyuck was concerned, adorable. The original plan had been to act ditzy in the hopes of Mark guiding Donghyuck by moving his arms for him or whatever happens in that one movie with the pottery. But all he got was a confused Mark who got more and more annoyed as time went on.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">After their fight they were separated on the schedule for as long as possible. The only time that Hyuck had seen him in between September and now was during midterms since that was a super busy time for the café. Of course, they weren’t left alone, mostly due to the sheer amount of people who would be coming in and out of the café so there were three of them working at a time (plus either Taeyong or Johnny). Mark had mumbled out a quiet apology when Donghyuck stubbornly refused to make eye contact. And that had been that.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">One would think that Donghyuck’s crush on Mark would disappear after not seeing him and being yelled at, but nope it was still there. He knew he was at fault for the outburst and in the moment it hurt but he realized after that he pushed too far. So, he moved on from it but his heart hadn’t caught up with his brain.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">Finals week meant that the café was even busier than midterms but it also meant that the schedule was tougher to maneuver. Most of the staff had their own finals to factor in except for Mark who only had essays to hand in. Donghyuck didn’t have that many finals either so they had already spent a good portion of the week together. It was, of course, filled with awkward silence and a lot of mumbling. For anyone else that would have been fine but Donghyuck refused to go down so easily. Step one was to get the older boy to at least acknowledge him outside orders and step two would be figured out if step one worked. Honestly, Donghyuck wasn’t too confident in step one working but if he didn’t try that meant giving up which was not an option.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">The day had started off like normal with them rushing about trying to make drink after drink. It didn’t leave Donghyuck much room to weasel in <em>anything</em> besides a string of complicated orders that made him wonder where people got them from. Seriously, they weren’t Starbucks and they didn’t have half as much as they do in terms of added ingredients. It only cleared up in the absolute middle of the day when people were either in the midst of a grueling final, sleeping or eating. The occasional customer wandered through but Donghyuck seized his opportunity.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">“Okay,” he broke the silence, “can we <em>please</em> move on and stop being weird? I don’t think I can handle anymore awkwardly silent shifts. Seriously, Mark, I’m about to lose my mind.”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">The older boy laughed nervously, “It hasn’t been that bad.” It only took a quirk of Donghyuck’s eyebrow for Mark to nod in agreement. “Okay, so it hasn’t been great.”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">“All right so we’re playing twenty questions,” Donghyuck clapped. “I’ll start first with something easy. What’s your favorite color?”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">“Oh,” Mark paused causing Donghyuck to scoff. “What! It’s a difficult question.”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">“How?”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">“There are so many to choose from?”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">“Well, I know mine so there’s something wrong with you,” Donghyuck stated while mentally cringing because he couldn’t believe he said it, “like everyone at least has an idea of what colors they like.”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">“I’ll go with blue then,” Mark shrugged. “Mine turn I guess. What’s your favorite food?”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">“Pizza,” Donghyuck paused to think of a question. “Your favorite book?”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">“You can’t ask an English Major to pick a favorite book,” Mark laughed. “However, I think I have to be basic—”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">“Please don’t say, <em>Harry Potter</em>.” Mark gave him a confused look. “That really is too basic. I mean people say Harry Potter whether or not they’ve read it because of the movies.”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">“I was going to say one of Markus Zusak’s books,” to be honest Donghyuck wasn’t exactly sure who that was so he just nodded as the older boy continued to talk. “Most people know <em>The Book Thief </em>which is a fantastic book and usually my go-to, but <em>I am the Messenger </em>is so underrated. The ending lines for both are mind-blowing. It makes me want to be able to write like that. I’ve been meaning to read his book that came out a couple months ago but I haven’t had the time.”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">“I’ll have to check them out since you talked so highly of them,” Donghyuck said while making a mental note of the books. “You have to ask me a question.”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">“Right,” Mark grinned sheepishly, “what's your major? I don’t think I ever asked.”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">“Biology but I’ve been thinking about picking up a Music minor. Favorite season?”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">“I think I have to pick Fall because of the colors. Like everything is so vibrant even though the trees are getting ready for the winter. It’s kind of inspiring in an odd way.”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">“I get what you mean. That even though change is happening it’s something that you can still be happy about. That’s a cute way to put it.”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">“Exactly,” Mark blushed. “Anyway, what’s your least favorite part about working here?”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">“You know it’s cleaning the bathrooms,” Donghyuck laughed. “What—”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">Before Donghyuck could ask his next question a customer came up to the counter asking for a latte and since she was sitting in the café one of them had to make it in a mug and walk it over to her. Mark was on drink duty today as Donghyuck was stuck on the cash register. When it was busy Donghyuck was flitting back and forth to help but he figured Mark could handle the latte on his own. Except no one expected for Mark to drop the mug on his way to the table causing the porcelain to shatter and sent hot coffee flying everywhere. But more importantly a shard of the ceramic had cut Mark’s hand the latte had burned another section of it.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">“Fuck!” Mark rushed to the sink to run his hand under the cold water. Donghyuck grabbed the broom to sweep up the broken mug while setting out a wet floor sign. The spilled drink could be mopped up after he safely discarded of the mug and made sure Mark was okay.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">Taeyong came rushing out after hearing the crash and told Donghyuck to help Mark instead. He walked over to the customer first apologizing for her wait and that her drink would be done after they sorted everything out. She was nice about it stating she obviously wasn’t in a rush.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">“Well, the cut isn’t too deep,” Donghyuck said while leaning next to Mark. He made his way to where the first aid kit was and grabbed the antibiotic, gauze, and ointment for the burn.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">“I should have put it on a tray I don’t know why I did that,” Mark muttered as Donghyuck bandaged his cut. The older boy’s hands were shaking most likely out of embarrassment or pain. Donghyuck was trying to be as delicate as possible to not add to the pain. He made sure his touches were light when applying all of the ointment and gauze.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">“Everyone makes mistakes,” Donghyuck moved onto the burn. It wasn’t as bad as he expected just a faint red. “I mean I broke the coffee machine. We have plenty of mugs and I’m sure they just wholesale order them anyway.”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">“It’s just so embarrassing,” Mark whined, “everyone saw me.”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">“Mark, I don’t think a single one of these sleep-deprived students looked up from their laptops,” he finished wrapping the burn and tapped Mark’s wrist to let him know. “I’ll make it why don’t you take a short break.”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">“Are you sure?”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">“Yeah, you should probably calm down and take some painkillers.”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">Once again, Donghyuck had been the cause of Mark’s pain. Sure, the last time was more like emotional stress but that didn’t make him feel any better. Donghyuck was convinced for whatever reason their conversation was the cause of Mark’s injury. Had he really distracted the older boy that much that he carried the hot drink with his hands and no tray? They hadn’t discussed anything that Donghyuck would label as distracting. Knowing Donghyuck’s luck he said something that unsettled Mark in some way. He probably made the older boy so uncomfortable that he rushed to get away causing his mistake. And then Hyuck had to be the one to bandage his wound causing more discomfort. That had to be the only explanation. Nothing else made sense considering they were playing a simple game of twenty questions. Was it because he brought up the time he tried to get Mark to clean the bathroom for him?</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">Donghyuck thought about it for a while. Unfortunately, he didn’t the chance to see Mark again before the semester ended. There wasn’t a need to all of them to stay over break considering their main customer base was the college kids that were also going home for the winter break. Johnny and Taeyong had it under control not to mention that Jaehyun lived in town year-round. He thought about asking Renjun for the older boy’s number to apologize but that might make him even more uncomfortable. So, he just pushed it aside and when the spring semester commenced Mark didn’t treat him all that differently. They were still on probation with each other and had constant supervision, which caused them to not bring it up again. Donghyuck decided to just leave Mark alone and only held a conversation when it was absolutely necessary.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">***</p>
<p class="p2"><em>Fall Semester: October 8</em> <span class="s2"> <em> <sup>th</sup> </em> </span> <em> 2020</em></p>
<p class="p2">
  <em>6:45 am</em>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p6">The autumn air was frigid and unforgiving when Donghyuck left for his morning shift. He was glad he made himself a coffee to drink on his walk but not even the warmth of his travel mug helped his poor frozen fingers. He knows he should dig out his gloves from wherever they have ended up in his dorm room but it requires too much effort. Sure his hands dry out and he has to apply lotion but it makes his hands smell nice. Honestly, it comes down to what Donghyuck can and cannot be asked to do. Tearing his entire room apart for 3 dollar gloves is something that he cannot be asked to do. Taking his hand lotion out of his bag and applying it every now and then is something that is doable.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">Another thing on his “Cannot be asked to do right now” list is going to work but unfortunately he does not have the option to decline. He needs the money and deep down in this very small part of his brain that he doesn’t even want to dive into himself: he needs to see Mark. He knows it’s very “middle school” crush of him especially in the ways that he interacts with Mark but he can’t help himself. Donghyuck usually arrives before Mark on the days the open together mostly because Mark lives in one of the apartment complexes off-campus and either has Jeno or Renjun drop him off. Even if Donghyuck could drive he probably wouldn’t waste the gas when he can walk to work in under ten minutes. Sure it sucked when it started to snow and the campus bus doesn’t run that early but he’ll manage.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">His only real problem, which he was facing at the current moment, was when he arrived a little too early and was stuck outside the locked café. It wasn’t worth it to text Taeyong to hurry up since it was his own fault but his coffee had run out and he was really starting to regret not getting his gloves. He couldn’t even escape into a nearby store or café to warm up since everything else had yet to open. Deciding between standing or sitting on the metal bench was also a predicament since he looked dumb standing there but the metal bench would only add to the cold.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">His embarrassment only furthered when Renjun pulled up with Mark in the passenger seat. There were two possibilities of what could happen next 1. Renjun forces him into the car until Taeyong opens the café and they all sit there in an uncomfortable silence or 2. Mark gets out of the car and they both stand in the cold in uncomfortable silence. Either way, it will be uncomfortable it just depends on if Donghyuck will be warm or not.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">“Hyuckie, get in the car.” Option number one it was and Donghyuck sighed as he climbed into the backseat of Renjun’s car.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">“It wasn’t that bad out there,” a blatant lie but Donghyuck had to preserve <em>some</em> of his dignity.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">“You’re entire face and fingers are bright red,” Renjun stated while staring him down in the review mirror which made it far more intimidating than it needed to be.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">The verbal conversation ended there but that didn’t stop Donghyuck from noticing that Mark was typing ridiculously fast on his phone and the odd looks that Renjun sent the older boy’s way. Frankly, Donghyuck was curious about it but also too tired to think in-depth about what was going on. He just wanted to get his shift over with so he could go home and sleep. It felt like ages before Taeyong emerged from his and Johnny’s apartment above the café to unlock the door.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">The rest of the morning went by in a blur to Donghyuck and the stream of customers never stopped. By the time his lunch break rolled around he was ready to drop to the floor and take a nap right there. He felt guilty taking his break since Mark was still working (with Taeyong’s help) and he knew when he came back it’d be his turn to work solo but he couldn’t help it. Knowing the stress that was being put on Mark made his stomach feel weird. He didn’t want to think too much on it though since he still had the last half of his shift and throwing himself into a weird mental breakdown was not an option.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">Theoretically surviving thirty minutes (roughly) on his own was achievable. Taeyong was drifting through the kitchen to make sure all the baked goods were fine and helped Donghyuck make drinks when a large rush of people came through. But during the last half of Mark’s lunch the rush died down and Taeyong disappeared to do work in his office.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">Donghyuck watched a guy walk in and didn’t think it would be that bad. He didn’t look that much older than Donghyuck either a senior or possibly a grad student. Hopefully, he’d only want a plain black coffee since he gave Donghyuck that vibe.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">“Can I have a large black tea?” okay so not a black coffee but close enough. “No sugar or milk or anything added to it. And I need it in a to-go cup as fast as possible.”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">“It’ll be a moment while I boil the water is that okay?” normally people didn’t have an issue with this fact but the guy’s face turned sour which left Donghyuck puzzled. The guy also didn’t specify what type of black tea but Donghyuck figured he’d wing it and pick the most generic. And he didn’t quite understand why he specified not having anything in it when all of the extra stuff was on the counter for the customers to use. In all honesty to boil the water would probably take the same amount of time as it would make a latte with nice latte art.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">“Why don’t you just have hot water ready to go?” the guy raised his voice, “I mean it doesn’t take that long for a coffee? I’m in a rush so I can’t wait all day for this!”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">“Well, the water has to be a certain temperature for the tea and besides the coffee makers only make coffee not plain hot water.” Donghyuck was trying to keep his cool. It wasn’t his fault that Johnny had invested in the fanciest coffee makers known to man, it wasn’t a Keurig. Besides they didn’t get enough people wanting tea—especially warm tea—for them to use one of their coffee dispensers for plain hot water, “And the hot water would just cool if we had it ready to go.”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">“My coffee maker at home can make plain water I don’t understand why you’re being so difficult,” the guy sneered.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">“I can get you something else if it is an issue,” realistically Donghyuck could be half-way through making the tea if the guy had just said it was fine.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">“I don’t want something else.”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">“Then your options are to leave or let me make your drink,” Donghyuck was a very headstrong person and held his ground often but he was not good when people pressed his buttons. He was annoyed and hated when people raised their voices at him. His adrenaline was starting to kick up and his hands shook a bit.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">“I can’t believe you are talking to me this way!” this got the attention of the rest of the customers who were sitting in the café. “I demand to speak to someone in charge!”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">At that moment Mark appeared from the break room not knowing what he was stepping into. The guy pointed at him shouting, “Are you the manager?”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">“No?” Donghyuck watched as Mark shot him a very confused look. “I can go get him?”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">“Please do,” the guy scoffed. “Your coworker is incapable of doing his job.”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">“Incapable?” Donghyuck couldn’t stand this guy. “You’re the one who is—”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">Mark pulled him away before he could finish his sentence and Donghyuck fought to get his wrist out of Mark’s grasp, “Taeyong there is a customer at the counter who wants to talk to you and I’m taking Hyuck to the break room.”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">Taeyong stepped out of his office glanced over the both of them before sighing and going to deal with the customer.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">“Come on,” Mark dragged him to their break room and sat him down at one of the tables. “What happened?”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">“He just started yelling at me when I told him it’d take a moment for his tea to be ready.” Donghyuck crossed his arms but he had already stopped thinking about that issue and was hung up on the fact that Mark called him <em>Hyuck</em>. Sure, it wasn’t a new nickname for him since everyone called him that but Mark wasn’t one of those people. It caused him to get the stereotypical butterflies in his stomach and that’s what upset Donghyuck. Falling for Mark Lee was sure to be a disaster. Having a slight crush was one thing but actual feelings? That was a no-go for him.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">“Are you okay?” Mark sat down next to him.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">“I’m annoyed.” He couldn’t stop himself from rolling his eyes.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">“I can see that,” Mark laughed. “But seriously Donghyuck are you okay?”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">“I’m fine,” on a base level Donghyuck was what most people would consider ‘fine’ or ‘okay’ but deep down he knew that wasn’t true. His hands were still a little shaky and he knew he broke his promise with Johnny. The trouble wasn’t necessarily his fault but he still caused something that Taeyong had to fix.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">Mark cocked his head to the left staring Donghyuck down, “I feel like I shouldn’t believe you on that.”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">“You might be a little right on that but truly I’m okay,” Donghyuck smiled, “I’m a little shaky but okay.”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">There was a moment of silence between them before Donghyuck watched a form of recognition flit across Mark’s face as if he remembered something,“I didn’t know you knew Renjun that well.”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">“Yeah he was my roommate freshman year,” Donghyuck thought Mark knew that. “He’s like my best friend.”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">“What?” the shock was evident on Mark’s face.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">“You didn’t know that?” It was Donghyuck’s turn to tilt his head. “I’m friends with all three of them Renjun, Jaemin, and Jeno. I helped get them together.”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">“I’ve only ever heard them talk about a ‘Haechan’ that set them up.”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">“That’s my nickname, dumbass.” Donghyuck laughed. “You never knew that?”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">“Why would I know that?” Mark looked slightly offended at the term ‘dumbass’.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">“Jungwoo has called me that several times in front of you.”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">“I don’t pay attention.” Mark’s eyes widened. “I just make the coffee.”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">Donghyuck shook his head, “You are dense aren’t you?”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">“I wouldn’t say I’m dense,” Mark scoffed, “maybe a little less observant or distracted sometimes.”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">“What distracts you then?”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">“A lot of things...“ Mark trailed off.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">Donghyuck made a mental note to file that away for later inspection. There was something that Mark was hiding and Donghyuck was going to figure it out. He also noticed how Mark’s cheeks flushed red at the statement. It made him more than curious. What would have Mark that flustered? And maybe it made him a little jealous but that was something Donghyuck would never admit out loud.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">“Why don’t you hang out with them then?” Mark brought the conversation back to the throuple.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">“I do,” Donghyuck started, “we just do it when you’re busy.”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">“Why?”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">“Because you don’t like me,” He hadn’t meant to say it so casually but he couldn’t help himself. It was a little ridiculous that he hid his friendship with some of his closest friends because of Mark.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">“What gave you that impression?” Mark looked horrified.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">“It’s not an impression I know it’s true,” Donghyuck tensed up. “You’re scared of me.”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">“I’m not scared of you.” Mark tip-toed around his response carefully. “I’m scared of what you’ll say or do.”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">“What’s that supposed to mean?”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">“You make me all flustered and I’m not sure how I feel about it.” Mark looked surprised at his own confession. “Whatever, just hang out with all of us next time.”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">With that Mark stood up from the table and bolted out of the break room. The silence washed over Donghyuck for a moment before he also stood from the table to get back to work. Taeyong stopped him on the way to talk about the incident and to see if he wanted to go home early. While leaving early sounded wonderful and it would let him escape the awkward situation Mark just created he knew it was slightly unfair, so he said no.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">The rest of his shift was filled with better customers but odd glances at the back of Mark’s head. He couldn’t help but think about what the older boy said and what he meant by it. Was it a positive confusion or an annoyed confusion Donghyuck couldn’t tell. It caused him to mess up a couple drinks but he caught himself before it caused any issues. When Jungwoo and Jaehyun showed up to take over for them Donghyuck was ready to sleep until next year.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">  ______________________________________________</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"><em>Fall Semester: October 8</em> <span class="s2"> <em> <sup>th</sup> </em> </span> <em> 2020</em></p>
<p class="p2">
  <em>4:17 pm </em>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p6">Mark: why did no one ever tell me that you all knew donghyuck??</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">Jeno: you never asked <span class="s3">🤷♀️</span></p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">Renjun: honestly thought you knew that he was my best friend</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">Jaemin: i’m a hundred percent sure we have talked about hyuck at some point</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">Mark: i’ve only heard you refer to him as haechan which I did not know was his nickname</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">Renjun: do you listen???????</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">Mark: apparently not</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">Jeno: that isn’t new information mark never listens to us</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">Jaemin: if he did we wouldn’t have to hear him complain about donghyuck all the time</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">Mark: what does that mean???</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">Renjun: use your brain and figure it out</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">Jeno: we have already established that mark doesn’t think</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">Mark: rude <span class="s3">😑</span></p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">Mark: also i invited hyuck to hang out with us in a moment of stress</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">Jaemin: “a moment of stress” more like a moment of desperation to earn his favor <span class="s3">👀</span></p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">Mark: ???? you confuse me</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">Jaemin: good <span class="s3">😘</span></p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">Renjun: let's go to the mall next weekend then</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">Renjun: i’ve been craving pretzels</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">Jeno: we don’t have to go to the mall for pretzels</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">Renjun: yes we do???</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">Renjun: i need auntie anne’s pretzels and only from auntie anne’s</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">Jeno: i didn’t realize mall pretzels mattered that much to you</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">Jaemin: mall pretzels are the best</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">Renjun: only the cinnamon sugar ones the rest can go</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">Jaemin: !!!!!</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">Jaemin: the plain salted ones are the best babe</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">Renjun: i’m sorry?!?!?!?!?</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">Renjun: you did not just say that to me</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">Jeno: this may be adding fuel to the fire but i’ve never had mall pretzels</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">Renjun: !!!!!</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">Jaemin: ??????</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">Mark: idk what kind of lovers quarrel this is but yes we can go to the mall</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">Renjun: no we’re going back to the pretzel debate</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">Renjun: mark what’s your answer</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">Mark: obviously cinnamon sugar</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">Renjun: aha!</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">Jaemin: well then i’ll just get jeno on my side</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">Renjun: won’t matter because i know for a fact that hyuckie is also team cinnamon sugar</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">Jaemin: this is a disgrace on normal pretzels</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">Jeno: guess i’ll side with jaemin</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">Jaemin: don’t just pick me to be nice</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">Jeno: sorry <span class="s3">🥺</span></p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">Mark: can we just make plans instead of fighting</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">Renjun: i’ll ask hyuck when he’s free</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">Mark: he doesn’t work saturday</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">Jeno: you know his schedule <span class="s3">👀</span></p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">Mark: well yeah</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">Mark: we work at the same place i have the schedule on my phone</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">Jeno: oh</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">Jaemin: thought you were a real sleuth there huh babe?</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">Jeno: possibly</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">Mark: why is it weird that i know when he works?</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">Renjun: it’s not…</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">Mark: whatever just ask him if saturday works</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">Jaemin: what if you did it <span class="s3">👀</span></p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">Renjun: probably best if i do it to not scare him off</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">Jeno: yeah he’ll think mark is joking or something</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">Mark: i wouldn’t do that</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">Renjun: we know that and donghyuck probably does too but it would be a little out of the blue even if you did mention it at work</p>
<p class="p6">Mark: fair enough</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">Jaemin: well with that out of the way can we please watch a movie tonight?</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">Jeno: sure baby</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">Mark: idk i have home work</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">Renjun: lame</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">Renjun: i’m in</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">***</p>
<p class="p2">
  <em>Spring Semester: Valentine’s Day 2020</em>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <em>5:55 pm</em>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p6"><em>“Hey, are you busy tonight?”</em>Jaehyun’s voice crackled through the phone.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">“No?” Despite it being Valentine's Day, Mark was sat in his room mindlessly scrolling through Netflix.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6"><em>“I need you to work my shift tonight,” </em>Jaehyun pleaded.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">“Why were you even on the schedule?” Mark questioned. “It is your birthday.”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6"><em>“Sicheng said he was fine with doing nothing today so I decided to work to make some extra money but apparently that meant I was supposed to plan something?”</em>Jaehyun laughed. <em>“Honestly, dude, I’m so confused and Johnny called me an idiot.”</em></p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">“Yeah I’ll pick up your shift,” Mark looked at the clock. “I’ll need like twenty minutes though.”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">
  <em>“That’s fine it’s not too busy so John is helping out here while I figure out where to take Sicheng.”</em>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">“Shouldn’t Johnny be doing something with Taeyong?”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">
  <em>“They said they celebrated yesterday because they knew how much foot traffic they’d get today.”</em>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">“Fair enough,” Mark got up to clean and find clothes that fit the uniform dress code. “Who’s the other barista today?”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6"><em>“I was kind of hoping you wouldn’t ask” </em>Mark knew the older boy was rubbing the back of his neck considering the nervous tone is Jaehyun’s voice.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">“It’s Donghyuck isn’t it?”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">
  <em>“Dude, I wouldn’t be asking you but Jungwoo’s already busy and no one else answered.”</em>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">“It’s fine,” Mark laughed as he pulled his uniform on. “Hopefully, it goes well.”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">
  <em>“Bro, I owe you for this seriously.”</em>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">“I’m sure I’ll need you to pick up a shift for me at some point.”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">
  <em>“I’ll give you one ‘no questions asked’ shift fill in.”</em>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">“Sick,” Mark grabbed his coat and his keys. “I’ll be over asap.”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">He hung up the call with Jaehyun and did a few last-minute things around the apartment. Renjun, Jeno, and Jaemin were obviously out for the night. He was glad they all finally got together and the plus side was that he now had his own room. Considering that Jeno moved into the room that Renjun and Jaemin were sharing. It was a little odd sharing an apartment with his three friends who were dating but it was better than living in the dorms.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">Thankfully, he had his own car, and he took the drive to the café a little slower than usual due to it already being dark and the risk of ice. It wasn’t often that he drove himself to work considering they all did their best to carpool when possible. He was dreading what was going to happen with him working alone with Donghyuck. The last two times ended in a fight and then Mark getting hurt.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">Taeyong asked him shortly after if Donghyuck caused the injury since apparently the younger boy blamed himself and asked not to work with Mark for a while despite their break. Mark, of course, said that Donghyuck did nothing wrong and he’s still not sure why he did the dumbest thing on earth and carry a hot mug without the tray. He remembered being a little flustered since Donghyuck called his way of thinking cute but did that distract him that much? He wasn’t sure if Taeyong ever told Hyuck that he wasn’t the cause of it so maybe he should bring it up tonight. Only if there was a good enough segue in the conversation. He wasn’t going to just spring it out of nowhere and embarrass the younger boy.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">He was glad that the café had a few reserved parking spots for employees because he wouldn’t have been able to find anywhere else. Pretty much every parking lot and spot on the side of the road was filled. He didn’t get why people took Valentine's Day so seriously considering it was just a normal day that someone decided was going to be different. Not that any other holiday wasn’t like that but Valentine's Day really was just around to make people feel bad about themselves no matter if they were single or not. After all, it was also Jaehyun’s birthday and he was planning something for Sicheng (although if Mark thought about he’d remember that Sicheng went all out last year and it was Jaehyun’s turn). It made him wonder why someone like Donghyuck was working and didn’t have a date.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">The café was decorated with stereotypical Valentine's Day decorations and the typical calming light academia aesthetic that Taeyong worked so hard to create was now covered in every hue of red and pink known to man. Mark rushed to the back to put his things in his locker and grab his apron. Jaehyun helped him tie it before he rushed out of the café to suck up to his boyfriend.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">“Thanks for coming in, Mark,” Johnny said while patting him on the back. “I know it was your day off.”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">“That’s okay,” Mark shrugged. “I like Jaehyun and Sicheng, and would hate for this to cause an issue.”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">“I’ll be in the back if you two need me,” Johnny said while peering over the seating area. “We aren’t too busy but I have a feeling it will start to pick up after dinner time.”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">“So,” Donghyuck slid over to him. “This will be fun.”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">“This will be anything <em>but</em> fun,” Mark looked over at the younger boy. His hair was a little longer and he looked a little happier than he did the last time Mark saw him.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">“Don’t be such a pessimist,” Donghyuck pouted.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">“I’m not a pessimist.”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">“Sure seems like it considering I’m a joy to be around and there’s barely anyone here to cause a ruckus.”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">Mark gave the younger boy a look before deciding to busy himself by cleaning the counter. Donghyuck watched him while keeping his spot by the register. It reminded Mark of the last time they worked together and his heart ached. He wanted to reassure Donghyuck that he wasn’t the reason for his injury. But, they had already settled into their weird silence.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">“Okay I know I’m the one who causes the ruckus usually and I’m sorry about the last time but I’m seriously tired of this weird silence,” Donghyuck said his eyes downcast at the floor.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">“You didn’t do anything, Donghyuck.” Mark focused on the counter. “It was my mistake.”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">“Yeah but—,”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">“Nope,” Mark looked at the younger boy who was still looking at the floor. “It wasn’t your fault so please stop thinking like that. I was dumb and I chose to carry it. It was also my choice to not help you the time before. I chose to yell at you and I’m sorry about that.”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">“Mark,” Donghyuck started, “I shouldn’t have pushed you.”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">“No, it’s okay if you were confused and I shouldn’t have been upset by that it was immature and stupid of me. I made you cry.”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">“Oh so you knew about that,” Donghyuck picked at the end of his apron.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">“It was hard to miss,” He walked over to the younger boy hand awkwardly patted his shoulder. “This is long overdue but I’m truly sorry, Donghyuck, and I hope we can move past all of this.”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">“You apologized ages ago,” the younger boy finally met his eyes.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">“Yeah but it sucked so I’m giving you the apology you deserve.” Mark shrugged. “So let’s get through this shift with everything and everyone intact.”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">“Well, now you’ve jinxed it,” Donghyuck laughed tipping his head back a little.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">Mark went over to the edge of the counter that was made of wood and knocked on it twice, “There hopefully we’ll be unjinxed then.”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">“Is unjinxed a word” Donghyuck pulled his phone from his apron pocket. “Google is inconclusive.”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">“Does it matter?”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">“Not really,” the younger boy shrugged while putting his phone back, “I was curious.”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">“Neither of us will probably ever use it again.”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">“Well, I just know that you can’t play it in scrabble so that’s all I learned. Besides Mr. English Major shouldn’t you know?”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">“Just because I’m a lit major doesn’t mean I know every word in the English language.”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">Their conversation died down as a few customers walked in the door. Their orders were all to-go meaning that no one had to touch the dreaded mugs that Mark was still slightly scared of. Mark didn’t know where to continue the conversation after they had been interrupted. What else was there to discuss? They never finished their game of twenty questions but Mark wasn’t even sure what number they had left off on. He did remember going off on a tangent a bit about books and that Donghyuck said he’d read them.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">“Did you ever read those books I mentioned?” this would be a good question to gauge how much Donghyuck paid attention to what he said.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">“I started with <em>I Am the Messenger </em>since it’s shorter and I really enjoyed it. I can see why you recommended it. I think the story was quite powerful but boy did the ending really throw me through a loop. Like that last sentence? I re-read it a few times in disbelief.”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">“There’s a quote from that book that I love and a lot of people misquote it as being from <em>The Book Thief</em>,” Donghyuck looked at him and nodded for him to continue. “It goes ‘Sometimes people are beautiful. Not in looks. Not in what they say. Just in what they are.’ And I think about that a lot.”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">“I remember that scene and yeah I actually stopped to write it down.” Mark could see Donghyuck’s blush.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">“You wrote down your favorite quotes from the book?” Mark thought he was the only person lame enough to do that consideringJeno made fun of him for it.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">“Yeah,” Donghyuck went back to messing with his apron. “Just in case you asked I wanted to remember.”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">“That’s really cute, Donghyuck.” Mark laughed lightly.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">“Aww, are you having fun spending Valentine's Day with me, Markie?” And there was the Donghyuck that Mark had come to know. Snarky and with a bite to his words. Of course, he’d take Mark’s subtle attempts at flirting and fling it back at him.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">“You ruined it,” Mark scoffed panicking on what to say, “I’m going back to disliking you.”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">“No fair,” and there was the pout that was burned into Mark’s brain “I didn’t know I was even in play to be liked by you.”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">Mark spluttered feeling heat rush up his neck and into his cheeks, “That’s not what I meant”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">“I don’t know why you’re blushing” Donghyuck laughed with his signature smirk and a slight dusting of his own blush, “I’m clearly talking about us being friends, Markie”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">“Stop calling me Markie,” He folded his arms over his chest.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">“Can I call you Minhyung then?”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">“No!” Mark froze, “I don’t know who told you but no. Only my parents call me that and it’s only when I’m in trouble.”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">“Rude” another pout, “You won’t let me have a nickname for you”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">“I like Mark” he shrugged.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">“Lame, You can call me anything you want.” Donghyuck winked from his perch leaning onto the counter.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">“I’ll stick with Donghyuck,” Mark said as he turned away so the younger boy didn’t see yet another blush cross his face (or well, the remnants of the one that refused to leave).</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">“Lame times two, Mark.” at least Donghyuck hadn’t called him Markie again.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p6">He really hadn’t expected for Donghyuck to go back to trying to fluster him so soon after they reconciled. He knew it was just the younger boy making fun of him since there couldn’t be anything else behind the teasing. But he’d take that over the awful silence they had before. At least now the younger boy talked to him and they could hopefully be put on the schedule with each other without causing a major disaster.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">***</p>
<p class="p2"><em>Fall Semester: October 10</em> <span class="s2"> <em> <sup>th</sup> </em> </span> <em> 2020</em></p>
<p class="p2">
  <em>11:00 am</em>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p7">They had elected for Mark to drive them to the mall with Donghyuck in the passenger seat. The throuple was crammed together in the backseat with Renjun in the middle—not that he seemed to mind it much. Music drifted from the stereo washing over the chit-chat in the back half of the car. Mark knew the way to the mall by memory and Donghyuck just hummed along to the music. It had been slightly awkward at first with Renjun trying to lead a conversation between everyone before giving up.</p>
<p class="p8"> </p>
<p class="p7">“We’re here,” Mark stated as they pulled into the parking lot. He made eye contact with Renjun in the review mirror and the younger boy smirked at him. Mark had a sinking feeling that they had planned something he would not enjoy.</p>
<p class="p8"> </p>
<p class="p7">“Pretzel time!” Renjun shouted as he climbed over Jeno not waiting for his boyfriend to get out first.</p>
<p class="p8"> </p>
<p class="p7">Jeno chuckled before he followed Renjun, “Couldn’t wait the three-seconds for me to get out of your way?”</p>
<p class="p8"> </p>
<p class="p7">“You were taking too long,” Renjun pouted and Jeno leaned down to kiss his cheek. “Besides Jaemin would have whined for hours if I climbed over him.” </p>
<p class="p8"> </p>
<p class="p7">“Hey!” Jaemin called from still inside the car.</p>
<p class="p8"> </p>
<p class="p7">“Will you all hurry up I want pretzels,” Renjun moved to pull Donghyuck out of the passenger seat.</p>
<p class="p8"> </p>
<p class="p7">“Shouldn’t we eat lunch or something first?” Mark asked as they made their way through the parking lot.</p>
<p class="p8"> </p>
<p class="p7">Renjun shook his head, “Pretzels first real food later.”</p>
<p class="p8"> </p>
<p class="p7">Jaemin laughed, “We can eat lunch in an hour or so it’s still a little early.”</p>
<p class="p8"> </p>
<p class="p7">“I had breakfast before we left so I’m good for a while,” Donghyuck said.</p>
<p class="p8"> </p>
<p class="p7">They entered the Mall and Renjun beelined towards Auntie Anne’s pretzels. The line, by Mark’s definition, was not worth standing in but they all wanted pretzels. With pretzels in hand—the clear winner being cinnamon sugar—they wandered through the mall. Renjun munched on his pretzel as he walked in between his boyfriends which pushed Donghyuck and Mark to the second row of their formation. Both of them were used to this in a sense. It couldn’t be helped when three of your friends were madly in love with each other and no one wanted to be the assholes taking up the entire walkway. Sometimes one of the other boys would elect to walk behind his boyfriends to keep Mark or Donghyuck company. In this case, since they two had each other the throuple left them to their own devices.</p>
<p class="p8"> </p>
<p class="p7">“We need to buy some things,” Renjun grabbed his boyfriends' hands and dragged them away quickly, “have fun! Don’t kill each other!”</p>
<p class="p8"> </p>
<p class="p7">“Why does everyone think I’m going to kill you?” Donghyuck pouted before he turned to face Mark, “Do you think I would murder you?”</p>
<p class="p8"> </p>
<p class="p7">“Umm, no?” but to be honest Mark was not a hundred percent sure about that. Donghyuck seemed perfectly capable and at times willing to murder him.</p>
<p class="p8"> </p>
<p class="p7">“We need to work on your confidence,” Donghyuck sighed, “you always sound like you’re second-guessing everything.”</p>
<p class="p8"> </p>
<p class="p7">“It doesn’t hurt to be cautious.”</p>
<p class="p8"> </p>
<p class="p7">Donghyuck scoffed as he pulled Mark into a clothing store, “Come on. Might as well play dress up if we’re stuck together.”</p>
<p class="p8"> </p>
<p class="p7">Mark lost track of time as Donghyuck pulled clothes off the rack and shoved them into Mark’s arms. He wasn’t sure who they were meant for. Some of them Donghyuck would hold up to Mark and seem as if he was questioning if it worked or not. Others Donghyuck would mutter to himself about if he needed the garment or not.</p>
<p class="p8"> </p>
<p class="p7">They made their way to the dressing rooms and Donghyuck sorted through the stack and handed more than half of it back to Mark, “You go first and I want you to show me each outfit I’ve laid out.” When Mark gave him a confused look Donghyuck got up and took the clothes before hanging them up in a specific order in the dressing room. He then turned and shoved Mark inside the small room before taking a seat on the couch that was there. “We don’t have all day, Mark.”</p>
<p class="p8"> </p>
<p class="p7">The first outfit was on par with Mark’s style with a medium washed straight-legged pair of jeans, a gray tee-shirt, and a black denim jacket with wording on it. He probably had similar things in his wardrobe—the outfit he had worn today consisted of a similar pair of jeans but his had a wispy sort of pattern to them, a white tee-shirt with an art graphic, and a gray zip-up hoodie.</p>
<p class="p8"> </p>
<p class="p7">“Are you done yet?” Donghyuck whined. “I wanna see.”</p>
<p class="p8"> </p>
<p class="p7">Mark stepped out of the room a little sheepish under Donghyuck’s gaze, “I like the jacket.”</p>
<p class="p8"> </p>
<p class="p7">“It looks nice on you,” Donghyuck stood up from his seat and walked over to Mark. He turned the older boy around to face the mirror inside the dressing room and started fussing over the way Mark’s shirt was. It was a little longer than the jacket and made the outfit look off. “Try tucking the shirt in.” Mark tucked the shirt in and Donghyuck moved to fluff the shirt out a bit. It definitely made it look a lot better but Mark was slowly losing his mind. He could feel Donghyuck’s breath on his neck and the light skim of Donghyuck’s hands on his stomach.</p>
<p class="p8"> </p>
<p class="p7">Donghyuck stepped back looking at Mark in the mirror, “I like it.” Mark said his cheeks and obvious red. “I should try the next outfit.”</p>
<p class="p8"> </p>
<p class="p7">In the solace of the changing room, Mark moved to check his heart rate. It felt like his heart was trying to burst out of his chest and Mark really thought he had squashed these dumb feelings for Donghyuck. He wanted to be friends nothing more. Seriously, Donghyuck would probably be disgusted if he knew Mark liked him.</p>
<p class="p8"> </p>
<p class="p7">The next two outfits went by much faster and with less touching involved but Mark couldn’t tell if he was relieved about that fact. Donghyuck had decided the first outfit was the best so Mark put the other two on the return rack. He wasn’t made of money after all. He felt a little clueless trying to help Donghyuck decide between the clothes the younger boy picked out for himself. Truly, Donghyuck looked amazing in everything he tried on. In the end, Donghyuck decided on the pieces he liked and dragged Mark to the registers.</p>
<p class="p8"> </p>
<p class="p7">Mark had ended up with both of their bags as Donghyuck skipped ahead whining for him to move faster. They wandered through a few more stores but Donghyuck didn’t force him to try on any more clothes. He did make Mark smell a ton of perfumes and colognes until both of them had headaches. Despite being worried about the trip Mark had been enjoying himself. Donghyuck, as he had been on Valentine's Day, had been easy to get along with. They liked a lot of the same things and hadn’t run out of topics to talk about. Donghyuck had actually asked for more book recommendations since he liked the ones Mark suggested months ago.</p>
<p class="p8"> </p>
<p class="p7">It had been nice being able to laugh and talk with Donghyuck without the pressure of their work or one of their friends watching their every move. They decided to take a break after a few hours both of them had spammed their friends with texts about when they were all going to meet back up. Donghyuck decided he was hungry but wanted a meal with all of them so they split a thing of fries from one of the fast-food places in the food court. Mark had been the one to pay for the fries and Donghyuck whined and tried to slip Mark his half of the cost but Mark rolled his eyes.</p>
<p class="p8"> </p>
<p class="p7">“They’re like four dollars Hyuck it’s fine,” Mark said and batted the younger boy’s hand away.</p>
<p class="p8"> </p>
<p class="p7">“But I made you carry the bags all day I should have paid,” the pout made its return for the 50<span class="s2"><sup>th</sup></span> time that day.</p>
<p class="p8"> </p>
<p class="p7">“Donghyuck whining over free food?” Jaemin laughed as he slid into the seat next to Mark, “I don’t think I ever would have guessed that.”</p>
<p class="p8"> </p>
<p class="p7">“Usually he’s whining for us to buy him food not pay us,” the corners of Jeno’s eyes crinkled as he laughed.</p>
<p class="p8"> </p>
<p class="p7">Mark watched as Donghyuck ducked his head ever so slightly and noticed a soft blush overtake the boy’s cheeks. He smiled to himself before he cleared his throat, “Well know that the three of you are back we can get actual food.”</p>
<p class="p8"> </p>
<p class="p7">“I’d make a comment saying the fries are actual food but honestly that’s questionable at best,” Renjun said from his spot next to Donghyuck.</p>
<p class="p8"> </p>
<p class="p7">“I’m starving,” Jaemin moaned as he leaned back to rest his weight fully onto Jeno who had not been prepared and they both fell out of their chairs onto the floor.</p>
<p class="p8"> </p>
<p class="p7">“Why am I in love with not one but <em>two</em> idiots,” Renjun cried as he moved to help them.</p>
<p class="p8"> </p>
<p class="p7">“If we make it to the car before them we get to pick where we eat,” Mark whispered to Donghyuck as he stood to grab their things. “It’s a thing we do.”</p>
<p class="p8"> </p>
<p class="p7">They made their way out of the food court silently as Renjun scolded his boyfriends, “Then why didn’t we go straight to the car?”</p>
<p class="p8"> </p>
<p class="p7">“It has to be somewhat fair,” Mark grabbed Donghyuck’s hand as he weaved them through the crowded mall.</p>
<p class="p8"> </p>
<p class="p7">“Wouldn’t this be cheating then?”</p>
<p class="p8"> </p>
<p class="p7">“No, because we agreed to get food,” Mark laughed as he pushed open the door so they could exit into the parking lot, “not my fault they’re idiots.”</p>
<p class="p8"> </p>
<p class="p7">“Mark Lee!” They both turned to see a very angry Renjun several feet away.</p>
<p class="p8"> </p>
<p class="p7">“Run!” Mark shouted as he pulled Donghyuck to the car.</p>
<p class="p8"> </p>
<p class="p7">They made it to the car long before Renjun even made it out of the exit and they laughed as they high-fived. Mark moved to open the trunk and moved some things around so that everything would fit.</p>
<p class="p8"> </p>
<p class="p7">“That was so unfair,” Renjun complained with his two boyfriends out of breath behind him.</p>
<p class="p8"> </p>
<p class="p7">“It was perfectly within the rules,” Mark teased as he took their shopping from Jeno. “I remember just last month you pulled the same stunt on me and Jaemin.”</p>
<p class="p8"> </p>
<p class="p7">“I hate your stupid memory and how it only remembers petty things,” Renjun huffed as he got back into the car. The fact that he had to sit in the middle seat really diminished the scariness of it all and Donghyuck lost it as he moved to sit in the passenger seat. “Laugh it up all you want Donghyuck just know I will have my revenge.”</p>
<p class="p8"> </p>
<p class="p7">“Okay, babe, calm down.” Had it been anyone else but Jeno to utter that statement they would have lost their head. Renjun just pouted in response before he grabbed Jaemin’s hand and started playing with the younger boy’s fingers. Jeno laughed and pressed a kiss into Renjun’s temple as Mark entered the car.</p>
<p class="p8"> </p>
<p class="p7">“Where too?” He said to Donghyuck as he turned the car on.</p>
<p class="p8"> </p>
<p class="p7">“I get to pick?” Donghyuck questioned.</p>
<p class="p8"> </p>
<p class="p7">“Well, we did win so yeah you get to choose.”</p>
<p class="p8"> </p>
<p class="p7">“Oh, I expected you to pick since it was your idea.”</p>
<p class="p8"> </p>
<p class="p7">“Donghyuck please pick somewhere I’m about to die of starvation,” Jaemin whined from his place behind Mark.</p>
<p class="p8"> </p>
<p class="p7">Donghyuck settled on a cute diner that was not far from the mall. Mark found out on the drive over that Donghyuck frequented the diner with the throuple a lot. Lunch had been fun and Mark hadn’t minded being pressed up against Donghyuck in the booth they were sat at. It made Mark wish he hadn’t been so stupid the previous year. Donghyuck was fun to hang out with and he hoped they could do it again.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">***</p>
<p class="p2"><em>Spring Semester: May 12</em> <span class="s2"> <em> <sup>th</sup> </em> </span> <em> 2020</em></p>
<p class="p2">
  <em>8:24 am</em>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p7">“Dude!” Renjun yelled, his voice strained from the volume. “Turn your phone off!”</p>
<p class="p8"> </p>
<p class="p7">Mark jolted awake as Renjun slammed his door shut. He blinked a couple of times trying to process everything before he reached for his phone. The brightness of the screen blinded him for a moment before he could process the list of notifications he had:</p>
<p class="p8">
  
</p>
<p class="p7">
  <em>5 missed calls from Johnny</em>
</p>
<p class="p7">
  <em>2 missed calls from Jaehyun</em>
</p>
<p class="p7">
  <em>8 texts from Donghyuck</em>
</p>
<p class="p7">
  <em>3 texts from Taeyong</em>
</p>
<p class="p8"> </p>
<p class="p7">“Fuck!” He jumped out of bed and rushed to get dressed.</p>
<p class="p8"> </p>
<p class="p7">“Why are you yelling!”</p>
<p class="p8"> </p>
<p class="p7">“I’m super late for work,” He tripped over a sock and fell to the floor, “shit!”</p>
<p class="p8"> </p>
<p class="p7">“Do you need me to drive you?”</p>
<p class="p8"> </p>
<p class="p7">“Yes, please!” Mark shouted back as he pulled some clothes on. He had no idea how clean they were but he didn’t have time to worry about it.</p>
<p class="p8"> </p>
<p class="p7">He fumbled with his phone pressing Johnny’s number as he climbed into the passenger seat of the car. He was chewing on a breakfast bar Renjun had shoved into his hands. The phone rang against his ear and Johnny’s voice drifted through it once it connected.</p>
<p class="p8"> </p>
<p class="p7"><em>“Dude, are you alive?”</em> He could barely hear Johnny over the commotion of the coffee shop.</p>
<p class="p8"> </p>
<p class="p7">“I’m so sorry Renjun’s driving me right now I don’t know what happened,” Mark couldn’t stop the word vomit that spilled out of his mouth. “I’m so sorry, Johnny.”</p>
<p class="p8"> </p>
<p class="p7"><em>“Mark,”</em> Johnny’s voice softened. <em>“As long as you’re okay and on your way then I don’t care about anything else.”</em></p>
<p class="p8"> </p>
<p class="p7">Mark could feel tears prickling in his eyes. The past week had been stressful and he maybe managed to get four hours of very interrupted sleep. “I’ll be in soon.”</p>
<p class="p8"> </p>
<p class="p7">Johnny had been the one to hang up and Mark leaned back closing his eyes. He felt Renjun rub a soothing hand on his thigh before putting it back on the wheel. Renjun pulled up to the coffee shop and gave Mark’s hand a comforting squeeze and a few words of encouragement. Mark made a mental note to get Renjun a nice gift for ruining his morning. He rushed to grab everything he needed before moving to help Donghyuck with the drink orders. The younger boy glared at him but didn’t say a word.</p>
<p class="p8"> </p>
<p class="p7">They worked in silence, as much silence as the busy café allowed, and Mark felt sick to his stomach. Both Johnny and Taeyong were running around the dining space as Jaehyun rang up orders. They all seemed stressed and surely it was Mark’s fault for being late. He focused on the incredibly difficult coffee order in front of him and willed away the thoughts bouncing around in his head. The last thing they all needed was for Mark to have a breakdown.</p>
<p class="p8"> </p>
<p class="p7">After some time he felt a hand on his back and Taeyong’s voice in his ear, “Are you okay, Mark?”</p>
<p class="p8"> </p>
<p class="p7">“I’m fine,” A blatant lie that Taeyong would surely catch.</p>
<p class="p8"> </p>
<p class="p7">“Mark, you look pale.” The hand moved to his forehead and Taeyong tutted at him, “You’re burning up.”</p>
<p class="p8"> </p>
<p class="p7">“It’s hot in here,” which was true but not enough to cause the reaction in Mark’s body.</p>
<p class="p8"> </p>
<p class="p7">Taeyong moved some of the hair of Mark’s forehead, “If you’re sick you really shouldn’t be here.”</p>
<p class="p8"> </p>
<p class="p7">“I’m not sick,” He couldn’t be sick, “just warm.”</p>
<p class="p8"> </p>
<p class="p7">“Come on,” Taeyong dragged him out from behind the counter and to the break room, “sit.”</p>
<p class="p8"> </p>
<p class="p7">The break room was a million degrees cooler than standing in front of the coffee machines. Mark took the time to steady himself and waited for Taeyong to return. The older male came back with a thermometer and shoved it in Mark’s mouth.</p>
<p class="p8"> </p>
<p class="p7">“This says your temperature is normal,” Taeyong frowned at it and then at Mark. “Are you sure you’re okay?”</p>
<p class="p8"> </p>
<p class="p7">“Yeah,” Mark nodded to prove his point. “I think all the running around I did made me really warm and then I couldn’t cool down because it’s so hot.”</p>
<p class="p8"> </p>
<p class="p7">“If you’re sure,” Taeyong felt his forehead again. “You come right back here if you feel off. You might not be sick but that doesn’t mean you won’t pass out still.”</p>
<p class="p8"> </p>
<p class="p7">“I promise,” And Mark stood back up to go and do his job.</p>
<p class="p8"> </p>
<p class="p7">Jaehyun gave him a look when he finally slid back behind the counter. It didn’t last long as someone walked up to the counter taking Jaehyun’s attention. It seemed that the rush had died down at least for a moment but Donghyuck was still glaring at him.</p>
<p class="p8"> </p>
<p class="p7">“Are you going to help now?” the animosity was clear in his voice.</p>
<p class="p8"> </p>
<p class="p7">“Donghyuck, be nice.” Johnny’s voice cut in before Mark could speak. “It’s been a rough morning for everyone why don’t we all just take a deep breath and calm down.”</p>
<p class="p8"> </p>
<p class="p7">“It’s been a rough morning because of Mark,” Donghyuck spat back throwing the towel he had been using to clean the counter at Mark.</p>
<p class="p8"> </p>
<p class="p7">“I’m sorry I was late,” Mark said meekly. His voice cracking in between the words. It reminded him of when he yelled at Donghyuck all those months ago and he made the younger boy cry. It seemed like it was his turn now, rightfully so.</p>
<p class="p8"> </p>
<p class="p7">Donghyuck scoffed, “Whatever.”</p>
<p class="p8"> </p>
<p class="p7">Mark felt a bump at his hip and then he was hitting the floor. His vision came in and out covering the room in a sense of static. He peered up at Donghyuck who’s face was covered in shock. “Dude, what the fuck?” He couldn’t hold his anger in any longer. Donghyuck had deliberately run into him.</p>
<p class="p8"> </p>
<p class="p7">“I didn’t mean—,”</p>
<p class="p8"> </p>
<p class="p7">“You pushed me!”</p>
<p class="p8"> </p>
<p class="p7">“I just wanted to move around you,” Donghyuck moved to help him up but Mark pushed his arm away. “Just let me help you.”</p>
<p class="p8"> </p>
<p class="p7">“Why so you can push me again?” Mark growled. “I can do it myself.”</p>
<p class="p8"> </p>
<p class="p7">“I said it was an accident,” Donghyuck threw his hands up.</p>
<p class="p8"> </p>
<p class="p7"><em>“Whatever,” </em>Mark said clearly mocking Donghyuck.</p>
<p class="p8"> </p>
<p class="p7">“God!” Donghyuck scoffed. “I seriously cannot stand you!”</p>
<p class="p8"> </p>
<p class="p7">He watched Donghyuck march off and an exasperated Johnny trail after him. He felt Jaehyun’s hands under his arms and pull him up to his feet.</p>
<p class="p8"> </p>
<p class="p7">“What happened with you two being okay,” Jaehyun helped brush Mark off.</p>
<p class="p8"> </p>
<p class="p7">“I have no idea,” Mark crossed his arms, “and I don’t care anymore. Fuck him.”</p>
<p class="p8"> </p>
<p class="p7">“Well—,”</p>
<p class="p8"> </p>
<p class="p7">“Jaehyun for the love of everything please do not finish that,” Taeyong interjected.</p>
<p class="p8"> </p>
<p class="p7">“Why?” Mark tilted his head and looked between them. Both of them had this glint in their eyes like they knew something Mark didn’t. “I don’t understand.”</p>
<p class="p8"> </p>
<p class="p7">“Oh, bud.” And Jaehyun clapped him on the back with a laugh.</p>
<p class="p8"> </p>
<p class="p7">After a couple of minutes, Johnny and Donghyuck emerged. Donghyuck still had a fire in his eyes and Johnny was looking more worn down than before.</p>
<p class="p8"> </p>
<p class="p7">“Okay,” Johnny sighed, “here's the plan. Mark and I will make the drinks and Taeyong and Donghyuck will serve them. Does that sound good?”</p>
<p class="p8"> </p>
<p class="p7">“Fine, but only if Taeyong takes the drinks I make.” Mark glared at Donghyuck.</p>
<p class="p8"> </p>
<p class="p7">“Like I’d want to serve your shitty drinks,” Donghyuck rallied back.</p>
<p class="p8"> </p>
<p class="p7">“Both of you stop it already,” Neither of them wanted to push Johnny further so they stopped.</p>
<p class="p8"> </p>
<p class="p7">Mark finished the rest of his shift without having to say another word to Donghyuck. In fact, he barely spoke at all to anyone else. He was drained and he wanted nothing more than to throw himself back into his bed. Renjun picked him up and didn’t ask any questions when he got in the car.</p>
<p class="p8"> </p>
<p class="p7">Mark broke down in the shower. He let the water wash away the tears that streamed down his face. And that was that. When he stepped out of the shower he clenched his teeth and swore he was done with Donghyuck.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">  ______________________________________________</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  
</p>
<p class="p2"><em>Fall Semester: August 30</em> <span class="s2"> <em> <sup>th</sup> </em> </span> <em>, 2020</em></p>
<p class="p2">
  <em>10:00 am</em>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p7">“I won’t start any fights I promise,” Donghyuck whined as he pulled on Johnny’s apron.</p>
<p class="p8"> </p>
<p class="p7">“While I believe you,” Johnny drawled but Donghyuck got the idea that the elder did not believe him at all, “I’m not taking any chances by scheduling you with Mark.”</p>
<p class="p8"> </p>
<p class="p7">“It’s been months we’ve both had time to cool off.”</p>
<p class="p8"> </p>
<p class="p7">After their last fight during finals week last semester they were separated on the schedule again. Mark had even temporarily blocked him on pretty much everything and Donghyuck felt horrible. It was bad to the point where Renjun refused to help him get in touch with Mark. Donghyuck had spent a week crying about it. The guilt washed over him every time he stepped into work and Jaehyun gave him that knowing look with his stupid dimples.</p>
<p class="p8"> </p>
<p class="p7">It really did suck. Donghyuck knew that was the lamest way to state it but it sucked. He and Mark had finally gotten on good terms after Valentine's Day. They texted every now and then and worked shifts together and everything had been <em>fine</em> for months. It had just been a bad day for both of them and it exploded in the worst way possible. Donghyuck had just been exhausted and overwhelmed with the sheer amount of orders and lack of help. Mark had obviously worked himself until he passed out and rushed to get to work.</p>
<p class="p8"> </p>
<p class="p7">If Donghyuck thought he messed everything up after their first fight he really believed there was no way to fix it this time. No one would let him get close enough to Mark to apologize and he didn’t want to do it through a message. Besides he hadn’t tried to text Mark after realizing he had been blocked. Renjun had mentioned Mark unblocked his number and social media accounts halfway through the summer but Donghyuck never checked himself. It’d hurt the first time and he didn’t really want to deal with it again.</p>
<p class="p8"> </p>
<p class="p7">“I don’t know, Donghyuck…” Johnny trailed off as he turned to face Donghyuck.</p>
<p class="p8"> </p>
<p class="p7">“I can’t apologize if people keep separating us,” Donghyuck pouted. He didn’t live that far from campus when he went home for breaks but Renjun wouldn’t let him anywhere near the apartment. In fact, Donghyuck had only ever been in the apartment his three friends shared with Mark when the older was out. Even in the short period where they got along. It was weird being exiled from his best friend’s apartment because he had some slight disagreements with Mark. “Seriously, everyone treats me like a child!”</p>
<p class="p8"> </p>
<p class="p7">Johnny cocked his head to the side with a slight smile on his face, “well—,”</p>
<p class="p8"> </p>
<p class="p7">“If you finish that statement I’ll quit,” Donghyuck pouted after he cut Johnny off.</p>
<p class="p8"> </p>
<p class="p7">“It’s just that Mark requested not to work with you,” Johnny said after a moment clear that had been trying to persuade Donghyuck earlier with a lie. </p>
<p class="p8"> </p>
<p class="p7">The weight of the sentence crashed onto Donghyuck and he felt his eyes sting. He wished he hadn’t pushed Johnny to tell him the truth. Mark had <em>requested </em>it himself meaning that he never wanted to see Donghyuck again. Once again Donghyuck had ruined something. He felt a rush of anger in the pit of his stomach but not at Mark, only at himself.</p>
<p class="p8"> </p>
<p class="p7">“Oh,” He said dumbly letting the word tumbled out of his mouth. He blinked a few times trying to will away the tears. “I see.”</p>
<p class="p8"> </p>
<p class="p7">“I think it’s for the best,” Johnny wrapped him into a hug, “at least for now.”</p>
<p class="p8"> </p>
<p class="p7">“By that, you mean until you absolutely have to schedule us together?”</p>
<p class="p8"> </p>
<p class="p7">“We’re really trying here, Hyuck. One minute you guys are fine the next you’re at each other’s throats. If I wasn’t your boss I’d suggest you two just—,”</p>
<p class="p8"> </p>
<p class="p7">Donghyuck leapt back with a shriek his face bright red, “Please don’t say what I think you’re going to say! Oh my god!”</p>
<p class="p8"> </p>
<p class="p7">Johnny chuckled and patted Donghyuck’s head, “I’ll guess we’ll just leave it here then.”</p>
<p class="p8"> </p>
<p class="p7">Donghyuck nodded and walked back to where he was supposed to be behind the counter. No one was in the café at the moment which he figured that most people would be in class or work at this time. He pulled his phone out and sent the lamest apology known to man to Mark.</p>
<p class="p8"> </p>
<p class="p8"> </p>
<p class="p7">To Mark</p>
<p class="p7"><em>I’m sorry</em> </p>
<p class="p8"> </p>
<p class="p9">
  <em>read</em>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">***</p>
<p class="p2"><em>Fall Semester: November 19</em> <span class="s2"> <em> <sup>th</sup> </em> </span> <em> 2020</em></p>
<p class="p2">
  <em>5:19 pm</em>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p7">“I’m going to do it,” Donghyuck declared as he walked into work that evening.</p>
<p class="p8"> </p>
<p class="p7">“Do what?” Jaehyun asked from behind the counter as he finished up his own shift.</p>
<p class="p8"> </p>
<p class="p7">“Ask Mark out, duh.”</p>
<p class="p8"> </p>
<p class="p7">Jaehyun startled and his mouth fell open, “You’re going to what now?”</p>
<p class="p8"> </p>
<p class="p7">“I’m going to ask Mark out on a date,” Donghyuck said slowly as he rolled his eyes in annoyance. It really wasn’t that difficult of a topic for Jaehyun to wrap his head around. “I’m tired of this back and forth so I’ve decided to end it by confessing.”</p>
<p class="p8"> </p>
<p class="p7">It had been about a month since the mall trip and Mark had shown up in Donghyuck’s life in little ways. They started working shifts together again, they talked a lot about books that Mark would recommend, and they had hung out (with their friends) a fair bit. Could this be a very dumb idea and the end to a friendship that had just started? Possibly but Donghyuck knew it was worth the risk. He had thought about confessing last semester once they had gotten on good terms after Valentine's Day but had chickened out. This time he’d stick through with his plan and get Mark Lee to (hopefully) date him.</p>
<p class="p8"> </p>
<p class="p7">“So what’s the plan then?” Jaehyun leaned in his eyes alight with curiosity.</p>
<p class="p8"> </p>
<p class="p7">“I’m just—,” Donghyuck paused.</p>
<p class="p8"> </p>
<p class="p7">“Just what?”</p>
<p class="p8"> </p>
<p class="p7">“I’m just going to ask?” Did it need to be more than that?</p>
<p class="p8"> </p>
<p class="p7">“After all of this, you’re just going to ask him?” Jaehyun’s eyes widened.</p>
<p class="p8"> </p>
<p class="p7">“Is that bad?”</p>
<p class="p8"> </p>
<p class="p7">“When are you going to do it?”</p>
<p class="p8"> </p>
<p class="p7">“After work?”</p>
<p class="p8"> </p>
<p class="p7">“You’re telling me,” Jaehyun paused for emphasis, “that you’re going to ask Mark out after working an entire shift but not only that you’re doing it in the café?”</p>
<p class="p8"> </p>
<p class="p7">“I think it’s a cute idea,” Johnny’s voice startled both of them and Donghyuck fell to the floor as he clutched at his heart. “But maybe you shouldn’t talk about it so loudly. Mark could walk in at any moment.”</p>
<p class="p8"> </p>
<p class="p7">Donghyuck picked himself up off the floor and nodded, “It’s not lame?”</p>
<p class="p8"> </p>
<p class="p7">“I don’t think so,” Johnny patted Donghyuck’s shoulder, “besides I wouldn’t take dating advice from the guy who hadn’t planned anything for Valentine’s Day.”</p>
<p class="p8"> </p>
<p class="p7">“How was I supposed to know?” Jaehyun whined. “I feel like I should get a pass since it’s also my birthday.”</p>
<p class="p8"> </p>
<p class="p7">“You never celebrate your birthday on your actual birthday because of the holiday,” Johnny teased. “Besides it's rude to make Sicheng plan something himself every year.”</p>
<p class="p8"> </p>
<p class="p7">Jaehyun stuck his tongue out and made his way to clock out seemingly done with being teased. Donghyuck was still nervous over the whole conversation. He figured Mark wouldn’t want a huge confession that consisted of an elaborate plan. It just didn’t seem like Mark’s style and Donghyuck didn’t want to scare him off.</p>
<p class="p8"> </p>
<p class="p7">“He’ll say yes, right?” Donghyuck asked meekly.</p>
<p class="p8"> </p>
<p class="p7">“I can’t really tell you yes or no on that, Hyuckie.”</p>
<p class="p8"> </p>
<p class="p7">“Because it isn’t your place to do so?”</p>
<p class="p8"> </p>
<p class="p7">“Pretty much,” Johnny laughed. “I think a lot of people would be weirded out if their boss was so involved in their love lives but no one here seems to care that much.”</p>
<p class="p8"> </p>
<p class="p7">“Sometimes I forget that you’re my boss,” Donghyuck shrugged. “Taeyong’s a lot scarier than you.”</p>
<p class="p8"> </p>
<p class="p7">Johnny laughed, “Taeyong is not scary.”</p>
<p class="p8"> </p>
<p class="p7">“Maybe not to you,” He had never seen a truly angry Taeyong but he had heard stories from Jaehyun and Jungwoo.</p>
<p class="p8"> </p>
<p class="p7">The door to the café opened and Mark walked in he waved to Donghyuck and the younger boy tried his best to wave back naturally. Johnny chuckled before giving Donghyuck another pat on the back as he walked away. It was now or never. Preferably now because Donghyuck didn’t think he could handle a never. He then thought about the probability that Mark would say no and his hands started to sweat. Mark was nice and even if his answer was no he wouldn’t be mean about it Donghyuck concluded. </p>
<p class="p8"> </p>
<p class="p7">“Are you okay?” Mark leaned into Donghyuck’s personal space waving a hand to get his attention. “You look like you might pass out.”</p>
<p class="p8"> </p>
<p class="p7">“I’m fine,” It came out tight and at a higher pitch than normal.</p>
<p class="p8"> </p>
<p class="p7">“Okay?” Mark’s voice rose at the end making it clear that he hadn’t bought Donghyuck’s deflection.</p>
<p class="p8"> </p>
<p class="p7">Their shift had started out slow. The later shifts were typically like that since they were off-campus and it had been getting colder. A year ago the silence would have made Donghyuck nervous but now he felt an odd sense of comfort in it. That Mark felt comfortable enough with him now to not try and fill it with random things. And that Donghyuck hadn’t been tempted to annoy Mark in the hopes to get him to talk.</p>
<p class="p8"> </p>
<p class="p7">“You’re wearing the jacket I picked out for you,” Donghyuck pointed out about halfway through their shift and he felt dumb for not realizing it sooner.</p>
<p class="p8"> </p>
<p class="p7">“Yeah,” Mark smiled, “I really like it and it fits the dress code.”</p>
<p class="p8"> </p>
<p class="p7">“I’m glad I saw it then,” something bubbled in Donghyuck’s stomach but he couldn’t quite pinpoint the emotion. “I don’t think you would have walked into that store without me.”</p>
<p class="p8"> </p>
<p class="p7">“Technically I wouldn’t have walked in there if our friends hadn’t abandoned us but sure that works,” the sound of Mark’s laugh made Donghyuck smile.</p>
<p class="p8"> </p>
<p class="p7">“I still picked the store out,” the pout was evident in Donghyuck’s voice.</p>
<p class="p8"> </p>
<p class="p7">“Do you want to get dinner with me sometime?”</p>
<p class="p8"> </p>
<p class="p7">Donghyuck whipped around to face Mark almost tripping in the process, “What?”</p>
<p class="p8"> </p>
<p class="p7">“Like,” color flooded Mark’s face, “a date. Do you want to?”</p>
<p class="p8"> </p>
<p class="p7">“Are you kidding me?” Donghyuck hadn’t meant for it to tumble out of his mouth.</p>
<p class="p8"> </p>
<p class="p7">“I’ll take that as a no,” Mark rubbed at the back of his neck.</p>
<p class="p8"> </p>
<p class="p7">“No!” It had startled both of them, “I mean—like—I would love to go on a date with you but you caught me off guard.”</p>
<p class="p8"> </p>
<p class="p7">“I guess it is weird to ask your co-worker out at work,” Mark grinned at him.</p>
<p class="p8"> </p>
<p class="p7">“I had actually planned to ask you out later,” He admitted matching Mark’s soft smile.</p>
<p class="p8"> </p>
<p class="p7">“Sorry I ruined it.”</p>
<p class="p8"> </p>
<p class="p7">“I think you made it better,” Donghyuck laughed. “Jaehyun made fun of my idea.”</p>
<p class="p8"> </p>
<p class="p7">“Why would you trust his opinion?” Mark scoffed. “He didn’t even plan a date for Valentine's Day.”</p>
<p class="p8"> </p>
<p class="p7">“That’s what I said!” Johnny said from behind them which caused Donghyuck to fall again.</p>
<p class="p8"> </p>
<p class="p7">“Why do you keep doing that?” Donghyuck cried from the floor. His poor heart had been through enough.</p>
<p class="p8"> </p>
<p class="p7">“Not my fault if you didn’t hear me,” Johnny shrugged as he pulled Donghyuck up. “Besides I want to talk about how you two finally stopped being dumb and admitted your feelings.”</p>
<p class="p8"> </p>
<p class="p7">“We are not talking about that,” Mark said as he tried to push Johnny back towards the office.</p>
<p class="p8"> </p>
<p class="p7">“I’m your boss you have to talk about it.”</p>
<p class="p8"> </p>
<p class="p7">“I don’t remember that being in the job description,” Donghyuck laughed as he watched Mark struggle to move Johnny.</p>
<p class="p8"> </p>
<p class="p7">“I should change that for the next person we hire.”</p>
<p class="p8"> </p>
<p class="p7">The rest of their shift was filled with soft smiles as they worked around each other. Donghyuck had to contain his smile every time their hands touched while they were doing something. If Jaehyun had still been working there would have been a comment about how gross they were being. It wasn’t Donghyuck’s fault that he was the sappy person when it came to relationships. Even if it was just a date at this point. He hoped it would be something more after they went on the date.</p>
<p class="p8"> </p>
<p class="p7">They closed the shop together with Johnny’s help and finally stepped out in the cold air. Donghyuck pulled his coat tighter to his neck as he went to make his way to where the campus shuttle would pick him up.</p>
<p class="p8"> </p>
<p class="p7">“Come on,” Mark grabbed his wrist and pulled him in the direction of the parking lot. “I’ll drive you to your dorm.”</p>
<p class="p8"> </p>
<p class="p7">Donghyuck followed more than willing to not have to take the shuttle. Mark slid his hand into Donghyuck’s and the younger couldn’t help but think about how perfectly their hands fit together. The tiny voice in his head that sounded like Renjun told him to stop being weird about it.</p>
<p class="p8"> </p>
<p class="p7">Mark had opened the car door for Donghyuck causing the younger to let out a soft laugh. The car took a while to heat up but Donghyuck didn’t mind the cold since it distracted him from being in the car alone with Mark. He felt like a teenager with a dumb crush. That part of Donghyuck wanted Mark to hold his hand as they drove, or better yet, rest his hand on Donghyuck’s thigh. He’d have to persuade Mark to do it another time.</p>
<p class="p8"> </p>
<p class="p7">The drive to campus had been shorter than Donghyuck wanted it to be. Normally, he’d be ecstatic to be able to hop into bed so quick now he wanted to spend as much time with Mark as possible. He felt giddy at the idea of going on a date with Mark.</p>
<p class="p8"> </p>
<p class="p7">“I’ll text you about the date?” Mark asked as he pulled up to the correct building.</p>
<p class="p8"> </p>
<p class="p7">“I look forward to it,” Donghyuck turned to look at Mark as he smiled.</p>
<p class="p8"> </p>
<p class="p7">Mark shifted his body and leaned a little closer to Donghyuck, “Can I kiss you?”</p>
<p class="p8"> </p>
<p class="p7">“Yes.”</p>
<p class="p8"> </p>
<p class="p7">Mark’s fingers reached forward to cusp Donghyuck’s cheek as their lips made contact. It didn’t cause fireworks to explode behind Donghyuck’s eyes but it did cause butterflies in his stomach. Mark rubbed his thumb against Donghyuck’s skin as he pulled back. The kiss hadn’t been anything too special. It reminded Donghyuck of the morning dew—pretty—but a promise for something better.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">  ______________________________________________</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2">For you, for you,</p>
<p class="p2">I am a bed of roses,</p>
<p class="p2">Blooming.</p>
<p class="p2">- Lang Leav   </p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Let me know what you think! I've been writing this for months and it was meant to be under 6k but here we are at 15k words. This is one of the longest fics I've ever written. Let me know what you want to see in the series :) (The quotes used by Lang Leav are from a poem called Pandora's box)</p>
<p> </p>
<p><a href="https://twitter.com/PixiesnFreckles">twitter</a><br/> <br/><a href="https://curiouscat.qa/PixiesnFreckles">curious cat</a></p>
<p>- Miri</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>